daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
Spiral *if they favour others, they will treat them respectively *few very close friends and few know the true person of a Chinese dragon as they don't wish to reveal themselves to others despite their extroverted behaviour *as the embodiment of yang they represent and we can derive traits of:-extroversion -masculinity -light, warmth, day and the sun -active -summer -the heavens/sky -connections with 9 and sometimes 7 *associated with the weather and water, so they enjoy rain and swimming *they are believed as the rulers of moving bodies of water and show themselves as water spouts- so they have many connections with water *highly respected and many people are highly offended when someone attacks a Chinese dragon *successful and powerful *determined *people often wish to claim them as their own when they really belong to no-one *a lucky person *because of the Chinese zodiac, dragons are considered eccentric, idealists, perfectionists, aggressive, determined, going after what they want is second nature to them and are born thinking that they posses some form of perfection. *popular, sociable and outgoing *admired by others *a leader *protective *very intelligent and wise *benevolent Japanese *similar to Korean and Chinese dragons *apparently they fly less than European dragons *benevolent *sometimes grant wishes *associated with water *can blend easily into a crowd Korean *similar to Chinese dragons *embody the other parts of other animals Catalan + Italian + Persian *a foul person *violent *evil *despised by many *bringer of disease (Persian) Celtic *wise *short-tempered *an opposing force *possessive Germanic + Norse *possessive *greedy, but it does not consume them- there is more to a dragon than greed *a protector *once again, depends on which dragon from which legend Greek *a terrifying person *someone who knows many secrets and hidden knowledge *foresight abilities *have healing capabilities and oracle properties, but they must be approached with caution *protective *Greek dragons are often attacked first and people find them threatening *take joy in attacking others Slavic Bulgarian dragons are divided into 2 sexes, the female being the destroyer with the male the protector Russian, Belorussian and Ukrainian dragons are evil with few redeeming qualities. Polish dragons also include basilisks and they are greedy, easily tricked and terrorise others. Evil. Wyvern *Prefer to be alone *Solitary *Protective *Cautious *Defensive *Like to have your own 'lair' where you can live comfortably and secluded with your treasured possessions *Attracted to shiny or round objects- you've got an artistic flair with your own eye for detail *You hoard things which you are attracted to- these hoards are not particularly valuable things but rather things which have meaning or significance to you *If you see something of interest you tend to lock on and will put up quite a fight until you make sure it's yours *female Tend to get very broody and protective over things which matter most- such as children *Not timid or less timid than most dragon types *Misunderstood by many *Perhaps what you achieve is often looked down on by others- for example union rights supporters are often looked down on by right-wing people as irritating bringers of trouble- yet what they're trying to succeed is good for the people. That could be one way of looking at the whole "bringer of pestilence" issue. Other examples could be that artists are generally looked down on until they're popular, teenagers are seen as trouble makers. So it could be said that some people ('some' because others marveled at wyverns or simply ignore them) misunderstand what you do or what you create. *Admired by some *May be labeled for things that you're innocent of (ever had kids blame you for something you didn't do?) *You may also play an important role in your social groups or family- perhaps keeping things as a whole. This significance is often unnoticed by others. *You can bring forth strength in others- perhaps you're supportive and/or cheer others up? *Aggressive or violent temper when provoked ('when provoked fits in with what I've read ^.~) *When enraged you can be quite destructive *People sometimes come to you to solve their issues or fight their battles *Can be malicious *Often impress others with your skills *You have your own unique abilities *Will take on anything- size is never an issue. Or- will take on any project or can understand large concepts. *At times envious of others you feel are better off than yourself- easily feel envy Quetzcoatl *wise and very very knowledgeable *benevolent *helpful to others, a guidance. Kaye *obscure and mysterious air about you *others tend to see you as fierce and bloodthirsty *typically found alone *prefer rural areas as opposed to urban areas *will fiercely protect your possessions *admirable, intelligent and well-educated overall *very unique *you are often misjudged because you are so different *friendly and beautiful personality *can be powerful and bold *energetic *optimistic *often ambitious *known for your wisdom *can be vain *you have a tendancy to feel insulted when people don't follow your advice *when angry, you like to create minor mischief *people like to keep you happy Category:Other:Mythic Category:Author:Spiral Category:Author:Kaye